


Synapse

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Established Relationship, Hallucinations, Haunted Houses, Honeymoon, Horror, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Couple, Vacation, sbvacation, sterekbingo, sterekbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Leave it to Stiles to decide to spend his honeymoon investigating a creepy (probably haunted) house, if only that had beenallthat happened...





	Synapse

**Author's Note:**

> Like so many of my fics for this event, I had something so vastly in different in mind and yet I'm actually fairly happy with how this turned out, I hope you enjoy it, it's rather different from what I usually do <3

The bed shifted beneath the weight of his husband, a slight smile forming over Stiles' face as he felt Derek lean in closer, nuzzling against his neck and snaking his arms around Stiles' waist

It felt nice, it always felt nice whenever Derek was near him like this, and it was even better when it was late at night like this, a small sheen of mist still clinging to Derek's body, hair still damp from the shower, warmth clinging to him like an aura

It was so ... _domestic_ and kind of cuddly and had a smile pulling at Stiles' lips as he shifted closer, gently leaning his head down against the wolf's shoulder

He could stay like this forever...

Or atleast until his laptop got too hot and he needed to turn it off

He leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Derek's mouth and feeling a pleasant chill run down his spine from just being near him like this

He couldn't put into words how it felt to finally have this.. to have it for good, for real, for the rest of eternity...

He was on his _honeymoon_

He and Derek were on their _honeymoon_

It couldn't get better than that could it?

"What do you want to do tommorrow?" Derek asked absently, his fingers reaching out to absently run through Stiles' hair

They... _may_ have become exceedingly more touchy over the last couple of years of their relationship, barely even able to keep their hands off of eachother anymore now

Stiles freaking _loved_ it

"Beach? Amusement park? Museum? Stay in the hotel?"

Stiles paused for a moment, shaking his head and sitting up- much to his slight disappointment- and settling his laptop over his legs

"Actually... I was looking at this, thought maybe we could go explore it, what do you think?"

Derek's eyebrows raised slightly in curiosity, sitting up as well and peering over Stiles' shoulder at the photos on his laptop

"... A creepy old house...?"

"More than that, it's a mansion just outside of town, it used to have a thriving family living in it and then one day they just... disappeared for no apparent reason, creepy right? I wanna check it out,"

Derek heaved a low, quiet sigh, wrapping an arm around his husband's shoulders and raising his eyebrows with teasing annoyance

"You're telling me.... that we're on vacation, for the first time EVER... we're on our _honeymoon_... and you STILL want to do the same exact thing we do when we're home? Investigate creepy places for no apparent reason and probably get ourselves killed doing it?"

Yeah.... when he put it that way, Stiles could really understand his reluctance...

"It's more than that though," he insisted again, frowning a little

"I can't... I can't really explain it but I FEEL something about this place Derek, I just... feel pulled to it somehow, like it's .. like I _need_ to go there,"

"You think it's one of your witchy intuitive things?" Derek guessed

Stiles gave a firm nod, absolutely certain

The wolf heaved another sigh, clearly not happy with the plan, but not about to detour or hinder Stiles either

"Fine, we'll go to the creepy mansion, but if we survive, then the next day I want to check out the natural history museum,"

Stiles grinned, his eyes lighting up happily as he nudged his husband and set his laptop aside, figuring it would be safe on the nightstand for atleast a little wile

"Have I told you yet how much I love having a supportive husband?" he asked with a teasing grin, sliding into Derek's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck, leaning in for another kiss

"You haven't... but you can show me,"

"Why Derek Hale, are you propositioning me?" Stiles asked in mock offense, though the stupidly happy grin on his face definitely tended to give away the fact that he wasn't as shocked or horrified as he was pretending to be

"Is it really propositioning if we're already married?" Derek pointed out with raised eyebrows

"Good question," Stiles considered with a slow nod, his lips quirking up into a grin as he leaned forward and pressed his head gently against his husband's

"I guess we'll just have to look that up later, right now... I have some convincing to do,"

 

~+~

 

It was unusually cold when they got to the house- the mansion

It was cold and rainy and it reminded Stiles alot more of a day in late November than mid-May

The weather had seemed pretty normal when they left the hotel, but he figured that maybe it was just the change in location that spawned the shift in the environment

They had traveled for about an hour, and he knew from experience that the weather could change from two-minute stretch of road to two-minute stretch of road, so he supposed it wasn't THAT unusual, but ... something about it still kind of unnerved him...

If he didn't know better, he'd say it was some kind of omen or something

But he knew better and even though he was ... superstitious.... he didn't believe in things like that

"Stiles? ... You ok?"

He pulled his attention back towards his husband and smiled confidently at Derek, giving him a sure nod, even though he was... a little bit less than sure, and unbuckled his seatbelt

"Yeah, I'm fine," he agreed

"Let's go,"

Derek seemed almost as hesitant to follow, but ultimately copied him, getting out of the car upon watching Stiles do the same

Stiles could feel a shiver running through his body, even though he wasn't necessarily cold, wich was.. unsettling

He swallowed tightly, staring up the hill at the dilapidated, broken down mansion up ahead

"You ok?" Derek asked slowly

Stiles blinked, an annoyed look crossing his face as he stared over at his husband

"I'm fine, why do you keep asking me that?"

"What do you mean 'keep'?" Derek asked in confusion

"I mean you've asked me that twice now in the last couple of minutes and it seems a little exces-"

"I didn't ask you that before,"

Stiles frowned, his face scrunching up in confusion as he stared over at the other man

".... Derek, you can't possibly be serious,"

Derek raised his eyebrows, staring at him challengingly, like he expected Stiles to argue and then promptly _lose_ that argument

Stiles wasn't sure why he was being so weird about this, but ... whatever

"Let's just go," Stiles muttered back with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes breifly

"Are you ready to go?"

"I just said that!" the witch huffed in irritation, eyes flying open as he turned around to stare at his partner

... Except....

They weren't standing outside in front of the car anymore

They were back _in_ the car, still buckled in, as if the last several minutes hadn't just happened at all

"Stiles...." Derek said slowly, concern clearly dripping in his voice

"Don't," Stiles warned quickly, swallowing the lump in his throat

"I just.... don't ask if I'm ok, ok?"

Derek seemed a little confused by that request, but nodded anyway, getting out of the car

Stiles took another deep breath, his hands tightening on the steering weel as he stared out the windsheild

This was.... this was all too weird

He was starting to feel wrong, like... like this wasn't a good idea, but it was too late to turn back, in his opinion

He had convinced Derek to come here already, even though they were on vacation- on their honeymoon, better yet- and could have chosen to go anywhere and do anything

He didn't want to waste the drive time it had taken to get up here, and he did still feel weirdly drawn to the mansion

He just had to be carefull, make sure not to lose his mind...

He finally slid out of the car, making his way towards Derek and hurrying to grab and squeeze his hand

"Let's go,"

 

~+~

 

There were no more incidents as they walked up to the house, although the wind was freaking _freezing_ , even though summer was about to start

It was like winter wanted to get in one last kick just to toy with everyone

"Why is it so cold out, do you think?" he finally asked as they approached the door

"It doesn't feel that cold to me," Derek replied with an easy shrug

"Well sure, you're a werewolf, you have body heat like a furnace," Stiles snorted back, rolling his eyes

He should have known not to bother asking Derek, he was never the most helpfull with these things

His husband just looked a little concerned, but ultimately didn't say anything else as Stiles snapped his fingers and unlocked the door

The door creaked ominously when it opened, like they were in some sort of horror movie, but as unsettling as it was- as unsettling as _all_ of this was- he went in anyway

There was something about this place that was... eating at him, like a compulsion, forcing him to make decisions that he wouldn't usually make, to discard precautions that he would have usually held onto... and he wanted to know what it was

Derek followed loyally after him, and they soon started to make their way further and further into the house

The mansion was eerily quiet, with every step and every movement making some kind of cringe-inducing noise, be it a creaking floor or a peice of furniture being bumped into, and by the time they managed to enter the living room, the sunlight outside had faded so much that they could barely see

"I don't get it, shouldn't it be lighter than this?" Stiles huffed in irritation, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone

"It's overcast outside, that's probably why it's so dark," Derek supplied easily, earning a slight eye roll from his husband

"Yeah... I kinda figured that out," Stiles snorted playfully, patting Derek on the back as he turned the light on his phone on

"But still, you'd think that the windows would allow atleast _some_ light, but there doesn't seem to be any at all," he noted, holding onto Derek with his free hand as they started to explore the living room

The funriture was all dated, back to the 1920s it looked like, caked in dust- obviously- and looking fairly expensive, no surprise given that they were in a _mansion_

"Remind me why you wanted to come here?" Derek asked with a slight frown as his nose twitched, the urge to sneeze starting to creep up against him

The amount of dust was seriously unreal and he would be surprised if either of them managed to get out of here without retaining the allergies for days....

"I .. I don't know," Stiles confessed quietly

"I don't know, I just feel drawn here for some reason, I can't put my finger on why or what it is, but as soon as I saw the picture on my laptop I just.... felt like I needed to be here,"

"Don't you think that's more than a little concerning?" Derek frowned tensely, keeping himself on guard for anything potentially dangerous or even just strange

Saying he had a "bad feeling" about this was putting it _quite_ mildly

"Oh it's definitely concerning, that's why we're here, something is drawing me to this place and I need to know what it is, if something bad is going to come of it, if something terrible is going to happen, then shouldn't we be prepared for it?"

As much as he hated to admit it, Stiles was right about that...

"I'm just saying, maybe the two of us coming alone wasn't the best idea,"

"Yeah but it was the _only_ idea, what else are we going to do? Call Scott and the others- who are all the way in Beacon Hills- and say 'oh hey I was having a really weird premonitiony feeling about this creepy old mansion, wanna take time off work and out of your lives to come check it out with us for potentially no reason'?"

Derek heaved a sigh, but ultimately decided not to argue any further, especially given that only seconds later their conversation was... well... _derailed_

"What the hell is that?"

Taking a step closer, Derek glanced down at where Stiles was looking

There was a rug on the floor, and something of a dip where Stiles' foot currently was, as if he had stepped in a dent or a hole of some kind

Wordlessly, the two of them exchanged glances and took a few steps back, allowing Derek the space he needed to jerk the rug away and reveal a large wooden... door... or atleast it looked like a door

The wood was slightly off set from the rest of the floor, and there was a little bit of a dent in one end, resembling a handle

Yep, definitely a door alright

"Now why would a bunch of rich flappers have a hidden door in the floor of their living room?" Stiles asked rhetorically, frowning as he reached out to open it, only for Derek to catch his wrist with a disapproving glare

"Do you really think it's a good idea to open it?"

Stiles rolled his eyes playfully, leaning over and giving Derek an affectionate kiss, lips twitching up into a grin

"Babe, it'll be _fine_ , if I'm being drawn here then it's obviously for a reason and this might be able to tell me what that reason is,"

Derek seemed ... _hesitant_ to say the least, but reluctantly let go of his husband's hand, his heart beating a little bit faster in his chest, concern and anxiety dripping through every vein as Stiles looped his fingers through the handle and jerked the door open

An immense cluster of dust flew up from the motion, causing both of them to fall into an in intense coughing fit as the door finally creaked open and revealed a dark, seemingly bottomless pit beneath

"Oh my god, we'll never get rid of these allergies now," Stiles grumbled, coughing loudly into his arm

"I think we have bigger problems," Derek frowned back, taking a step closer and gently taking Stiles' phone, shining the light down into the pit beneath them and feeling the sense of dread in his stomach begin to get even worse

There was a ladder visible now in the light, but he still couldn't see the bottom of the place, he couldn't see the ground

There was something wrong here- something.... incredibly wrong

He just needed to convince Stiles of that

"I really think we should go now, come back later with more people and equipment, maybe some more information,"

But Stiles wasn't listening, instead he merely took his phone back, shining it down into the hole again and walking towards the ladder

"You _cannot_ be serious," Derek insisted, narrowing his eyes

"I have to find out what's here, I'm getting close Derek, I can feel it,"

"Yeah, but close to _what_? Has it occurred to you that maybe whatever is pulling you here is doing it with the intention of _killing_ you? What was the last thing you felt drawn to like this again? The _nemeton_?"

Stiles wrinkled his nose, clearly displeased by that as he turned and put one hand on the ladder, then a foot

"I'm going to explore Derek, if you don't want to come with me-"

"Stiles, I'm starting to get creeped out, I think we should go,"

"You know what the scary part is?" Stiles asked seriously, his expression tense as he took another step down the ladder, pausing before answering his own question

"I think we should too,"

"Then why the hell are we still here!?"

"I don't know... that's what I'm hoping to find out, I just know that ... something is here, something that I _need_ to find, and I need to find it now,"

Derek looked truly crossed between terrified and furious, but ultimately, he gave in, cursing Stiles under his breath as he stepped towards the ladder

"I swear Stiles, if we unearth some kind of Eldritch God or something, I'm feeding you to it,"

"Hey that's the spirit," Stiles joked dryly

He just needed to concentrate on getting to the bottom now, each step taken carefully, light shined downwards, and finally, after what felt like ages-

"I can see the bottom,"

"Really? How much further down is it?"

"Um...."

From what Stiles could see, it looked like atleast another six or seven prongs...

"Not alot,"

"What does it look like?"

"Just like a normal basement floor, dirt, ground, nothing unusual... almost disappointing actually, I had been kinda hoping for a vault or something,"

"We're lucky enough that it isn't a portal to hell, don't get greedy," Derek snorted

"I guess that's a fair point," Stiles chuckled, taking another step and letting out a startled yelp as the wood beneath his foot suddenly cracked, causing him to lose his balance

In a rush to stay upright, he dropped his phone, grabbing onto both sides of the ladder instead

The phone fell and hit the floor with only a light _*THUNK*_ , so they must have been closer to the bottom than he thought...

"Jeez, too bad my many witchy powers don't include producing light out of thin air huh? That'd be usefull right now... phone repair too, shame I can't just magic the phone back to normal," he mused, only really half talking to Derek, so he wasn't surprised to not hear a response

He kept going down the ladder, taking it more slowly and easily this time, his concentration on not falling or misstepping again

"Hey listen, when you get closer to the bottom, watch your step, there's a crack in one of the prongs," he instructed

It was a little odd that Derek didn't answer, and odder still that he hadn't asked if Stiles was ok when he squealed earlier, but those thoughts quickly left Stiles' head when he finally felt his feet touch solid ground, a relieved grin on his face as he bent down to pick up his phone

"Derek!! I'm at the bottom!"

Atleast it wasn't badly damaged, the screen might be scratched or something but that was really it, so he hurried to wipe it off, blowing the dust and dirt off of the little flashlight and feeling a frown start to tug at his lips when, again, Derek didn't respond

"... Derek?" he called worriedly, aiming the light at the ladder

But Derek wasn't there

And no matter how high he aimed the light or where he tried to shine it, there was no hint of a door up ahead

Nothing

Not even close

Just... a ladder

An endless ladder that disappeared smoothly into a shadow of nothingness up ahead

Stiles swallowed anxiously, his heart starting to pound as he took a step up towards the ladder

"Derek!!?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping, PRAYING, for a response

But there was nothing

His hands were shaking, panic rising his chest as anxious shudders started to fill his body

Suddenly the compulsion to be here was gone, the compulsion to _get out_ was what was raging at the top of his mind

He grabbed the ladder, his heart racing as he placed a foot on the bottom prong, jumping suddenly at the sound of his phone ringing and staring down at the screen

_Derek_

He rushed to answer it, his breathing heavy and shakey as he put the phone to his ear

"Derek!?"

_"Stiles? Where are you?"_

"I'm in the basement! I.. I don't know how it happened but-"

_"Wait wait... how did you get in the hotel basement?"_

... What....?

"Not the hotel!! The... the house! Why would I be at the hotel!?"

_"What house? What are you talking about?"_

Stiles felt a freezing chill overtake him, his eyes starting to well up with terrified tears as he went utterly silent, swallowing down the lump in his throat just long enough to speak

"... Derek.... where are you?"

_"In our hotel room, I woke up and you were gone, where are **you**?"_

Stiles felt himself sinking onto the ground, a tear rolling down his cheek as his heart pounded in his chest

How ... how was he here?

What the hell had just happened!?

_"Stiles? Stiles! Are you alright!? Stiles!?"_

He swallowed tightly, taking a shaking breath as he tightened the grip he had on his phone

"Derek... I love you,"

_"Stiles what's wrong!? What the hell is going on!?"_

"I'll be back as soon as I can be ... ok?"

The problem was, he had a feeling that this house- whatever it was, whatever was wrong with it- wasn't going to let him go that easily....

He could hear Derek still screaming for him as he hung up the phone, taking a few shuddering breaths as he started up the ladder again, his heart racing in his chest as he tried his hardest to stay calm and collected, the last thing he wanted to do was panic and screw up what small chances he had at getting out of here...

He wished his magic could help him see somehow so that he didn't have to use the flashlight on his phone, but he couldn't think of a spell that would help him, he'd just have to soldier through it

He started climbing, his breathing as steady as he could possibly force it to be, eyes hard with determination

He was not going to die on his honeymoon

He was not going to let his first vacation in over a decade be the thing that kills him

And he definitely, _definitely_ , was not going to be the next body on top of Derek's already trauma-filled life

He wasn't going to arrive at a place of happiness in his life- finally- and then die only days after marrying his soulmate

He was not going to be _THAT_ guy

If he could just get to the top again, he would be fine

He'd be ok, he knew he would be, he just needed to reach the top

He swallowed tightly, feeling the fire of determination fill him more and more as he moved, his teeth clenched, his hands freezing cold and covered in nervous sweat, but he wouldn't be detoured

When he finally did manage to reach the top of the ladder, he felt only a slight frustration at seeing the door already closed

He wasn't surprised, and he wasn't detoured

And luckily, he wasn't going to be held back by this

His magic may not allow him to do fancy party tricks like summon light from nowhere, but it _was_ excellent for methods of escape

Inhaling deeply, he felt the magic fill his body, his fingers twitching with it as he carefully set his phone in his pocket, reaching out with one hand and letting out a scream as he blasted pure magical energy at the door, watching in pleased satisfaction as the wood was blown to smitherines

Maybe.... just maybe.... getting out of here wouldn't be as big of a problem as he assumed it would...

He pulled himself up closer, his heart racing as he reached out and placed a hand on top of the opening, pulling himself up a little higher and glancing up to see- .. shoes...

Shoes attached to pants, that traveled upwards into a body, and when Stiles craned his head back to see who was standing above him, what he was met with was a terrifying, pale face... and a mouth full of teeth

 

**_"STILES!!"_ **

 

The witch gasped loudly, his eyes popping open, his entire body shaking like a leaf as he looked around and hurried to take in his surroundings

He was back in the hotel, laying on the bed, his laptop in front of him, and a still slightly damp Derek beside him, staring down at him with concern

"Stiles? Are you ok?"

He swallowed tightly, blinking back tears as he scrambled off of the bed, slamming into his husband full force, arms wrapped around him, lips pressing against him, desperate and hungry and _beyond_ needing to be close

Derek wrapped his arms around him gently, warm and comforting, but slowly pulled back, concern marring his face again as he stared down at the other man

"Stiles... what's wrong? What happened?"

Stiles didn't know, honestly

He wanted to say that the entire thing had been a dream, just a nightmare, but he knew that wasn't the case

It was so much more than just a dream or even a hallucination

It was a _premonition_ , a promise of what would happen if Stiles went anywhere near that house

He was used to having intuitive feelings, to just... _knowing_ things.... but he had never had a premonition like that before

"Stiles, you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

He shook his head slowly, reluctantly taking a step back and letting go of the werewolf- for now, atleast, for a moment

"I just... it's kind of a long story, but listen... is there any way we can leave tonight and go someplace else?"

"I... guess so, why?"

"I'll tell you in the car," he replied quickly, hurrying to get his laptop off of the bed and glaring at the article he had pulled up about the house, clicking the browser shut and shutting down the computer

"Where are we going?" Derek asked a beat later, watching as Stiles rushed to the closet to get their suitcases

"Anywhere you want, it should be your choice this time, just... not here, someplace else, a city or two away,"

"Now you're REALLY starting to scare me," Derek frowned even deeper

"Look, everything is fine, I'll tell you about it in the car, just... promise me that we're going to keep this vacation as a _vacation_ ok? Sandy beaches, theme parks, tourist spots, all of that?"

"That was the plan, why? Did you have something different in mind?"

Stiles snorted, an anxious grin crossing his face as he grabbed Derek's hand and tugged him closer

"For a minute there, but trust me.... nothing sounds more appealing to me now than a good ol' normal vacation,"

He just hoped it would stay that way....


End file.
